


A Different Sort Of Love

by AngelOfBooze



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character/s, Asexual, F/M, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, aromantic awearness week 2k15, asexual character/s, queerplatonic clintasha - Freeform, the aros are out there beweare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfBooze/pseuds/AngelOfBooze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is stretching in ways no one thought possible and Clint accidentally helps a girl work through her sexuality crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sort Of Love

Natasha raises her leg gracefully towards the sky. Clint gapes. How the hell was he meant to get on her level? Coulson said the mission was easy; get in, gather intel on the mark, and get out. What Coulson had failed to inform him was that he would be doing ballet. Advanced bloody ballet. Clint had already pulled a stomach muscle that he didn’t even know he had during stretches and now he feared for his groin.

He shoots a smirking Natasha a sour look. Why he signs to her. Her smirk grows bigger. “Потому что я могу” She says to the class in general. She’s posing as a Russian ballet instructor, Nada Abakumova, and doing a damn fine good job of it. Clint’s a nameless student, just there for back up. Nat’s taking on the brunt of the job. The people lined up next to Clint raise their legs with varying degrees of success. Natasha lets her leg down slowly.

She has the class doing various stances on the bar, all of which are hurting Clint more than he would like to admit. He’s just managed to get his form right when the young woman in front of him lets out a petrified squeak. Natasha rushes to her side, after telling the class to get on with what they’re doing, and inquires about her in a thick Russian accent. From what Clint can see, the woman’s face has gone incredibly red from embarrassment.

The woman, well more of a girl really, cautiously moves her hands away from where she had them clasped, revealing that her leotard has split up the seam in the back and down past her hips, revealing some red white and blue underwear, with, is that captain America on them?. “О нет” Natasha murmurs, slipping back into her mother tongue easily as she clucks around the girl. Natasha pauses, imitating a person who has forgotten a word they were going for. “We have no uh, leotards left”. The girls face flushes a deeper red beneath her box plaits.

Clint is doing his exercises half-heartedly while watching with interest as Natasha thinks for a second. “We might, uh, have some in the, uh, room… storage room.” She clarifies with a small wave of her hand. Clint watches as Natasha’s eyes flick nervously back to the mark and back to the girl. She’s trying to figure out if she can leave the mark alone.

“I can take her” Clint says after clearing his throat. The girl looks nervous. Natasha assures her that Clint is an okay person to go with. The best she knows. Clint remembers that the girls name is Thea. Clint and Natasha had gotten an outline on all of the students, whether they were the target or not. Thea eventually nods, but follows behind Clint in a defensive stance with her hand in her jacket pocket, where Clint assumes her keys or pepper spray is.

“So…” Clint says, trying to break the awkward silence that has settled over the pair like a fog. The girl glances at Clint and back down to the floor. Clint shrugs, “What brings you to the class” He asks.

“I wanted to dance” She says in a clipped tone. Clint bobs his head in acknowledgment.

“My partner wanted me to learn” he says after the silence starts stretching out again. Thea mulls the information over in her head and relaxes a little.

“Ms Abakumova is your partner?” she guesses. Clint balks for a second before clearing his throat. He tries to figure out what would be the best response, but before he can reply the girls adds “I uh, I didn’t mean to intrude. It’s just that she knew what you said when you uh moved your hands and judging from the expression on your face you knew what she said when she spoke in Russian so I assumed-“

“No, no you’re right,” Clint cuts her off “, Sorta” he adds as an afterthought. The girl cocks an eyebrow and gestures for him to elaborate.

“I, we, don’t feel that way about each other” Clint says, stopping at the door to the store room and waits as the girl opens the door with the keys that Natasha had given her. “Like we love each other and all, don’t get me wrong, but just… not like that…”

The girl nods her head, obviously thinking about what Clint said as she walks over to the racks where the leotards are lined up.

“Like friends with benefits?” she eventually asks, looking over her shoulder so that Clint can see her mouth. She was busy looking though the racks of leotards for her size 18. Clint shakes his head at her question. “Ugh gross no” he cringes. “No offense to anyone who likes that but no. That’s not us, we’re more together like…” Clint tries to figure out the right words for what he and Natasha are to each other. “Platonic life partners” he finishes lamely. The girl nods.

“So do you uh, have any romantic partner?” Thea asks, her new leotard gripped firmly in her hand. Clint shakes his head.

“I don’t feel that way about anyone. Never have, never will.”

Thea looks contemplative, her eyes going slightly glassy. Clint can almost see the gears turning in her head. Clint is worried about her for a second before realizing what she’s thinking. “There’s a word for it, you know” He says.

“Huh?” Thea asks.

“It’s called being aromantic. It means you don’t experience romantic attraction or uh, don’t experience much of it any way”

Thea nods, Clint can see that her eyes are starting to gloss over with tears. He panics slightly before deciding to reach over to Thea and put a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?” He asks. Thea just nods and leans into the touch.

“It’s just good to know there’s a word for it. Y’know?” she finally says. Thea brushes her eyes angrily, but has a small smile on her face. Clint smiles down at her and pats her on the shoulder.

“I know” he answers back truthfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Потому что я могу - Because I can  
> О нет - Oh no  
> Ahaha I haven't posted anything in more than a month. I'm a disgrace.  
> I've got the 5th Chapter of 'Mirror, Mirror' finished and I'm just getting it beta'd.  
> Join me at qpclintasha.tumblr.com


End file.
